


Ever Get A Girlfriend

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Feeling a little lonely and insecure, Lance decides to ask his friend a question. Keith of course is as blunt as usual. But maybe it's not a bad thing this time.Oneshot/drabble





	Ever Get A Girlfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/400143) by kofifactory. 



"Hey Keith," said Lance one day. It was a miracle too--he called him by his first name and not something dumb like Mullet. Anyway. Back to the more important stuff. "Do you  think I'll ever have a girlfriend?"

"No," Keith said, arms crossed, without missing a beat.

Wow. Nice. He wondered why they were even friends in the first place again.

"Is it because I'm not as good-looking as you, Mullet?" Ah, there was the mullet comment.

"No," Keith said again. "It's because you'll have a boyfriend."

Oh. Wait, was he making fun of his bisexuality--?!

"...and by boyfriend, I mean me."

_Oh._


End file.
